1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to communication transmission, and, more particularly, to the transmission of data packets by integrating multiple bands for data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of the rapid development of wireless communications, portable devices such as smartphones, personal digital assistants, and tablet PCs are widely available, and have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. Due to the increased convenience and functionality of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
The video call is a popular communication technology in recently produced electrical devices. Such video calls are connected by the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network or a network provided by the telecommunications operator for transmitting audio and video data. When a user communicates with a remote user, the user can see the image of the remote user, and the user also can process the video conference with the remote user by the video call.
In a traditional video conference, video data packets are usually transmitted by a cable network. However, because of the rapid development of wireless communications technology, there are increasingly greater requirements for higher image quality and higher image resolution on the part of the video device. Therefore, the use of multiple bands to transmit a higher image resolution and higher image quality of video data may be an important subject.